


The Chase

by missingnolovefic



Series: Misfits [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Predator/Prey, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Getting caught was the best part of the chase.</em>
</p><p>Gavin and Michael are poor college students getting lucky as Ryan offers them a place to stay for free. But things are not as they seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulFishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulFishie/gifts).



> So I hear it's someone's birthday! I hope you like it, Shayne, this was very last minute xD"
> 
> Mitternacht by E Nomine set me into the perfect writing mood for this.

This was not what he'd expected.

 _Michael was right,_ Gavin thought as he stumbled through the underbrush. _Rent-free boarding for college students? Too good to be true._

Of course, being college students neither Michael nor Gavin had much money. And as luck would have it, they didn't get a place at the dormitories either. It seemed like fate when they found the advert looking for two to three students. A mansion on the outskirts of the city, with parking space, mostly rent-free and free reign of the house during the day? There had to be a catch.

The owner had seemed nice enough – he set up a meeting late in the evening, apologizing for the inconvenience, but Gavin had just assumed the man had a long day job. He owned a fucking mansion after all.

 _Maybe he's a perv,_ Gavin had joked and Michael had laughed.

A twig snapped under his feet, and Gavin flinched, hunching down behind a tree. His heart beat fast as he listened into the silent night. All was quiet. Too quiet. No crickets, no owls, nothing. He squinted but couldn't make out more than vague shapes in the pale moonlight. Swallowing, Gavin gathered his nerves and started slowly making his way through the brush.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, not daring to swear aloud. The monster might hear him. His lips twitched, and he glanced over his shoulder, trying to gauge how much distance he had put between them. He- _It_ might be after Michael instead. Gavin frowned, pausing to free his shirt from a branch it snagged on. There was a fifty-fifty chance the monster went after Michael when they split, but...

Somehow he doubted it. The corner of his mouth curved upwards. He- _it_ loved playing cat and mouse games, and Gavin made the perfect squeaky toy. A chuckle escaped his lips.

 _Focus,_ Gavin chastised himself, quieting down. _Gotta get into the right mindset._

He needed to escape, lose the thing after him, find somewhere to hide or a way out of here. Meet up with Michael, somehow, and get out. Something rustled behind him, on his left- Gavin's heart stopped for a beat, before beginning to pump in a fast staccato. He froze, and the rustle repeated itself, an amused chuckle echoing through the night.

“C'mere, my lovely morsel.” A whisper on the breeze, causing Gavin to shiver. “I promise I'll be gentle.”

Gavin turned and _ran._

Crashing through the underbrush, branches scratched his face as he zig-zagged between the trees. His breath came in harsh pants, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Blood was rushing through his ears, making it hard to hear his pursuer.

A high laugh sounded through the forest, and Gavin stumbled while darting around a huge tree. He barely caught himself with a hand on the bark, bending over as he desperately gasped for breath.

The crunching sound of footsteps on dead leaves.

The harsh scratching noise of a branch dragging along stone.

Gavin's head snapped up, eyes wide as the man- the monster- casually strolled up towards him. He- _It_ \- smiled widely, beckoning the lad towards him. Gavin stood rooted on the spot as the other slowly approached, a shade amongst shadows.

“I just want a little _taste,_ ” the thing cooed, a hand reaching out and brushing over Gavin's cheek. “It won't even hurt.”

Gavin swayed forward, eyes focused on the other, pupils dilated. It chuckled darkly, cold fingers hooking under Gavin's chin and drawing him closer. His heartbeat thrummed loudly in his ears, adrenaline rush causing his blood to run faster through his veins.

“Be a good pet,” he whispered, mouth close enough that hot breath washed over Gavin's face. Cold lips grazed his own as he stared into dark red eyes, mesmerized. Teeth sank into his lower lip, scarcely scratching the surface. A tongue followed suit, gathering the couple droplets welling up.

With a sudden, rough push, Gavin's back hit the tree. He cried out, hands coming up to grab his captor by the forearms. Moonlight reflected from white teeth, too long, too sharp to be natural- _Fangs,_ he realized, quivering.

Contrary to the previous rough treatment, the other man- _vampire,_ the thought flashed through his dazed mind – gently cupped his face, fingers tangling in his blond locks and dragging his head back and to the side. The other hand caressed his collarbone, drawing his shirt aside to bare skin. Gavin closed his eyes and let his head tilt back, thumping against the tree trunk.

A wet tongue trailed down his neck, a hot mouth suckled on his skin. Gavin could feel his pulse press against the vampire's tongue, fluttering wildly. His eyes snapped open as teeth scraped over his skin, the crescent moon smiling mockingly down at him. He dug his fingers into his captor's arms, his knees threatening to give out under him. The vampire breathed heavily into his ear, hot air causing him to shiver.

“Color?” he asked under his breath, grip tightening on his hair.

“Green,” Gavin rasped, his hands wandering up his arms and down his shoulders. “Green, Ryan, please, just-”

The vampire pressed a short, sweet kiss to his temple, before tonguing a wet path down his cheek and exposed throat. He stifled a low moan as fangs pressed against his skin, light enough not to break skin – yet. His nails scratched over Ryan's back, and the vampire pushed him up against the tree hard as he started squirming. Gavin lifted his legs, wrapping them around Ryan's waist, his erection caught between their bodies.

He couldn't stop the short scream that escaped him when fangs pierced his skin, throwing his head back and hitting the tree trunk hard. Ryan carded his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, before gripping it tightly to hold him in place. Gavin didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe.

It felt like minutes had passed before Ryan pulled back, fangs slowly receding as he suckled on the puncture wounds. He loosened his hold on Gavin's head, backing off a bit and licking his teeth clean like an afterthought.

 _Getting caught_ , Gavin thought hazily, fingers digging into Ryan's shoulders, _was the best part of the chase._

A wet tongue lapped over the wound, causing Gavin to quiver in Ryan's arms. The tree bark was pressing into his back, but he stopped caring ages ago, tightening the grip of his legs around the other's waist. The vampire paused, leaning back and licking his lips, fangs poking out.

Gavin squirmed, his dick straining in his jeans. Ryan chuckled, easily holding him up against the tree. He pressed closer, rubbing against him, and Gavin gasped.

“Please,” he begged breathlessly, and Ryan leaned in to steal the words from his lips.

“You want to come?” he asked hoarsely, and Gavin nodded enthusiastically.

“God, yes, please.”

Ryan thrust up against him, bumping their erections together. Gavin tilted his head back, and the vampire used the chance to nose up his neck, nuzzling the bite wound. He trailed kisses up Gavin's throat to his mouth, capturing it and stifling a groan. Gavin poured his desperation into the kiss, nipping on Ryan's lower lip and tonguing the sharp ends of his fangs teasingly causing the vampire to growl.

“You could come just like this, couldn't you,” he murmured against his mouth, and Gavin had to close his eyes as he felt his nether regions tighten. “Just a little friction and my teeth in your neck.”

A finger circled the puncture wounds, and Gavin tilted his head to the side in a helpless offer.

“You'd do anything for it, wouldn't you,” Ryan mused. Gavin could feel his predatory gaze focused entirely on him. “Anything I'd say.”

“Please,” Gavin begged, humping Ryan as best as he could, trying to use the leverage of his long legs and the tree at his back to melt into the vampire. Ryan chuckled, holding him still with ease. He leaned in and mouthed at Gavin's neck, teeth scraping over the sensitive wound at the same time as his other hand snaked between them, cupping Gavin's dick.

“Then come for me,” he ordered hoarsely, and with a cry Gavin obeyed.

He blacked out for a moment, coming to Ryan cradling him in his arms, petting him gently. Gavin hummed, head flopping languidly on the vampire's shoulder as he enjoyed the afterglow.

“You want me to carry you?” Ryan asked, amusement coloring his voice. Gavin shivered, but forced himself to shake his head.

“Nah, I'm good. Just... give me a minute.”

He tried to stand up, but his legs wobbled dangerously, and Ryan caught him by the shoulders. Walking would be difficult, he realized, mind still miles away after the amazing scene they'd just had.

Ryan watched him impassively, before quirking a brow and beckoning him forward. Gavin arched his eyebrow back at him, but took the step in good faith. Before he knew it, he was hanging over Ryan's shoulder, staring dumbfounded at the vampire's ass.

“Oi!” he protested, squirming a little. Ryan laughed, keeping him secure with a single hand on his hip.

“Come on, we need to find Michael,” the vampire said, and Gavin grumbled good-naturedly.

At least he had a nice view.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank yous to [Kays](http://kayssna.tumblr.com) for cheerleading and [Seth](http://wash-your-sinful-hands.tumblr.com) for the quick last minute beta. You guys rock :D
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought! Comments are cherished and asks on my [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com) very welcome <3


End file.
